


Nieczysta podnieta

by luna666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I want to break free, Other, i powrotu brody, wina trailera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna666/pseuds/luna666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden z ludzi Lestrede znalazł sobie nietypowy sposób na radzenie sobie ze śmiercią.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieczysta podnieta

Nie cierpiał chuja o tej pięknej twarzy i cudownym guście w kwestii mody. Ten palant w absurdalnie ciasnych i drogich koszulach Dolce i Gabbany rzucił się z dachu i śmiał roztrzaskać swój - zapewne - piękny i pomarszczony jak szpula drutu albo kłębek wełyny mózg.  
Nie cierpiał go czy nie, mimo wszystko śmierć Sherlocka Holmesa była dla Andersona ciosem.  
Och, ileż by dał, aby móc chociaż raz jeszcze wygarnąć mu w te piękne oczy, jak bardzo go nie cierpi! Ale nie... wziął umarł. Pozostawił ich wszystkich - jego - na pastwę losu. Czasem w nocy budził się z snu... w którym nawiedzał go świr. Nie ważne co mu się śniło, to było nieistotne, ale miotał się w łóżku, targany emocjami! Tak skrajnymi! Uwielbienie i nienawiść!  
Donovan zostawiła go po miesiącu. Sama sobie nie radziła, zwłaszcza gdy widziała Watsona. Rozstali się w przyjaźni i wciąż pisali maile. A później wyjechała do Stanów za jakimś Jonnym Cee Mellerem. Żona za to spaliła za sobą wszystkie mosty, porzucając go dla jakiegoś aktora, którego nawet nie spotkała, ale zakochała się po uszy, chociaż miał końską twarz. Miała nadzieję, że coś z tego będzie, naiwna!  
On pozostał sam w swoim mieszkaniu i czasem płakał w samotności. I zamęczał się pytaniami o Holmesa... czy to była nienawiść czy może kochanie?  
*  
Aż w końcu znalazł ich. Swoją ostoję. Spokojną przystań! Oni go rozumieli. Miał ochotę zaprosić do nich Watsona, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak mógłby mu to wyjaśnić. Jak mógłby mu spojrzeć w oczy i oznajmić, że po trzech miesiącach spotykania się z nimi był ich szefem?  
Jak powiedzieć komukolwiek, że jest szefem Fanklubu Sherlocka Holmesa?  
Powinien ich zgłosić na policję - albo samemu zaaresztować - bo pozostawiali po sobie graffiti, ale nie był w stanie. Czuł się wśród nich tak dobrze. Z płaczem przyznawał, że nazywał go świrem i myślał czasem, że Sherlock jest zły, nawet jeżeli jego serce mówiło mu inaczej. Och, mózg, Sherlock miał rację, był idiotą bo jego własny mózg go zdradzał!  
Po półtorej roku zaczął kompletować strój. Wszyscy w klubie musieli mieć czapki... i byli bardzo poruszeni, że to był jego prezent (nie przyznał, że też pozostałych osób z pracy). On za to musiał mieć wszystko. Był ich szefem, ich bossem, musiał się wyróżniać.  
Nie kupił sobie oryginalnych koszul, tylko w zwyczajnym sklepie. Podobnie ze spodniami, szalem i butami (Pracował w policji do cholery, nie było go na to stać!). No... co innego płaszcz, oszczędzał na niego miesiącami ale w końcu go miał. Wełniany, idealna kopia. Miał nawet to czerwone coś!  
Specjalnie zapuścił brodę aby nikt go nie poznał, jeżeli kiedyś w tym wyjdzie. To była jego nieczysta podnieta... ubierał się jak ten arogancki, martwy, palant i chodził po mieszkaniu w rytm I Want to Break Free. Śpiewał razem z Mercurym, chociaż jego sąsiad twierdził, że zabijał go ponownie. Nie przejmował się tylko śpiewał dalej!  
To było jego... guilty pleasure... jego... nieczysta podnieta!  
\- But life still goes on - wył do pilota, krążąc po pokoju w drogim płaszczu. - I can't get used to living without living without, Living without you by my side - urwał i zatrzymał się w pół kroku.  
Sherlock Holmes nie żył i ta świadomość znowu go uderzyła. Teraz. Bo nie ma go i nie będzie. Usiadł ciężko na oparciu, czując falę smutku. Tęsknił za tym świrem, za jego wtykaniem nosa w nie swoje sprawy (tylko Lestrade'a). Za tym jak ich obrażał i wyzywał od kretynów, jak pakował się w tarapaty...  
Przetarł oczy, bo chyba wełna z płaszcza się oderwała i wpadła mu do oka.  
\- No w końcu się debil zamknął! - uszłyszał krzyk zza ściany.  
Aż poderwał się i zaczął głośniej śpiewać.  
*  
I kilka tygodni później gruchnęła ta wieść. Sherlock Holmes żył. Wrócił i był żywy jak… jak… jak przed tym jak nieumarł! Akurat był na spotkaniu z swoimi pupilkami, gdy wieść gruchnęła i zalała ich. Oni piszczeli i płakali ze szczęścia, a on stał jak wryty. I co teraz? Co teraz? Sherlock żył! Ten palant.  
Kilka tygodni później Sherlock Holmes wszedł do jego mieszkania gdy z desperacją śpiewał I Want to Break Free. Śpiewał, jakby ten strój który na sobie miał był jego nałogiem.  
Obaj przestali się ruszać i patrzeli na siebie… w taki dziwny sposób. Miał ochotę się schować, najlepiej sześć stóp pod ziemią, ale tutaj nie było na to szans. Mieszkał na dziesiątym piętrze.  
\- I to mnie nazywałeś świrem - prychnął Holmes.  
Anderson stęsknił się za tym wariatem. Za tą krejzolką. Podszedł do niego i chociaż Holmes mamrotał ciche “nienienienie” jak pewien kot z Internetu, przytulił go mocno. Pociągnął nosem, na co Sherlock jęknął z obrzydzeniem. Czuł że pieką go oczy. Minęło kilka dobrych sekund, jednak w końcu odsunął się. Chociaż Holmes cofnął się o trzy kroki.  
Mogło być gorzej, prawda? Przynajmniej go nie nagrał.  
Twarz Holmesa była poruszona. Widział na niej emocje, których nigdy wcześniej nie było mu dane zobaczyć.  
Anderson otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy Sherlock położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Trwało to może z minutę, ale sprawiło, że przewróciło mu się w żołądku.  
Detektyw cofnął rękę, a jego oblicze momentalnie stężało.  
\- Nie wolno ci komukolwiek powiedzieć o tym, co tutaj się działo - wysyczał Holmes. - Inaczej wszyscy dowiedzą się do jakiego fanklubu należysz, że jesteś jego prezesem i co robisz słuchając Queenów… Milcz. A będzie ci darowane - zamknął za sobą powoli drzwi.  
Anderson zrzucił z siebie ubrania, w których udawał Sherlocka. Czyli wszystko po staremu.

**Author's Note:**

> Cały teskst to wina trailera. Pisany przy "I want to break free" bo broda Andersona skojarzyła mi się z wąsatym Freddie Mercurym w kiecce.  
> Plus, dzisiaj (24.11) 22 rocznica śmierci Mercurego, więc...


End file.
